Chocolate venenoso
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Es san valentin y Oz no sabe que regalarle a Alice, hasta que Break le entrega unos peculiares chocolates de los cuales desconocía su contenido. Fanfic Lemmon.


Holi~ Holi~ ¡Hoy! En las nuevas, vengo a traerles una pequeña historia perteneciente a un viejo regalo que le había hecho a una buena amiga mía, ya tiene su rato que fue escrita así que esta… algo malechota(?)

sin más que decir… ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Pandora hearts no me pertenece, si no, a Jun-sama.

* * *

Un dulce 14 de febrero Oz Bezarius paseaba por su mansión de un lado a otro de manera pensativa, como si algo le atormentase.  
Dio un pequeño bufido y entro a una habitación para variar, ya que solo pasear por los pasillos era algo aburrido, y no le ayudaba a concentrarce.  
-¿Que sucede Oz?-Pregunto una voz algo burlesca y el muchacho dirigió su mirada hacía la voz, y ahí estaba Break, comiendo dulces hasta no más, si los platos fuesen comestibles ya no existiría vajilla alguna.  
-Estoy pensando-Le contesto con algo de molestia.  
-¿En qué?-Pregunto mientras lamia el plato.  
Oz lo miro con leve sorpresa pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.  
-Es san Valentín y no sé que darle a Alice-Confeso con un leve sonrojo.  
-Simplemente dale unos chocolates-Soltó ahora algo serio.  
-¡No le daría algo tan simple!-Reclamó, mirándolo con el ceño algo fruncido.  
Break quedo en silencio y Oz se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.  
-Te daré unos chocolates especiales entonces-Ese comentario del albino capto la total la atención de Oz, y de la nada, como siempre, saco una bolsita de color roja repleta de chocolates de diferentes tamaños, texturas y sabores.  
Dudo un poco al principio, pero al final termino aceptando a tomar los chocolates que le ofreció Break, ya que no podía quedarse sin darle nada a Alice.  
-Es inclusive extraño para mi que Oz no tenga planeado algo para Alice-Se burlo Break pero fue ignorado por el rubio y este salió a prisa de la habitación, camino por los pasillos nuevamente, tratando de no toparse a Alice aun.  
Oz se detuvo de la nada, algo pensarivo y miro la bolsa de chocolates, la abrió y tomo uno al azar, se veía muy delicioso, pero al ser dados por Break no tenía mucha confianza en él, así que se lo llevo directo a la boca, prefirió prevenir que lamentar.  
Al morderlo, en su boca un liquido dulce se desbordo del chocolate, embriagando su paladar con ese cálido sabor. Al tragar sintió un pequeño cosquilleo y sonrió. Siguió caminando y una sensación aguda comenzó a calarle, era extraño, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse caliente, como si se enfermase de fiebre de la nada.  
Cuando pudo reconocer una extraña reacción de su cuerpo, se exalto un poco y corrió a toda prisa hacía su habitación, cerro la puerta al entrar y subió hasta su cama, intentando esconderse entre las frías cobijas, sentía un dolor algo punzante.  
-¡Break!-Se quejo y dejo los malditos chocolates sobre la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de su cama e intento calmarse, pero la sensación que recorría su cuerpo era algo que se necesitaba desahogar.  
Comenzó a bajar despacio sus manos, lo pensaba mucho pero era algo requerido y con urgencia, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar como la puerta se abría y se cerraba de golpe.  
-¡Sirviente inútil!-Llamo una voz femenina y de un momento a otro Oz pudo sentir como la cama daba un pequeño sacudón y los resortes rechinaban.  
-¿Estas durmiendo?-Pregunto la misma mientras Oz seguía completamente bajo las sabanas.  
«-Alice, vete por favor-Rogaba Oz en su mente.»  
Alice estaba sentada sobre la cama, cerca de Oz, acariciando un poco toscamente las cobijas donde el estaba oculto, tratando de hacerlo salir, pero parecía no funcionarle.  
-Solo porque eres tú, te dejare descansar un rato, sirviente-Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y luego dirigió su mirada hacía la bolsita de color rojo muy llamativa y la tomo entre sus manos con curiosidad y la abrió.  
Al parecer nunca había visto o probado algunos de esos.  
Así que tomo entre sus dedos el mas grande y lo comió, no era el mismo sabor que tanto gustaba al comer la carne que amaba, pero le causo un extraño efecto en su cuerpo aquella extraña cosa que había consumido.  
-Oz-Llamó Alice muy temerosa, con la voz cortante.  
Oz solo sentía como ella movía cosas de la cama algo desesperada.  
Eso le preocupo, por lo cual se quito las cobijas de encima para ver que pasaba.  
-¡Alice!-Exclamo apenas quitandose las sabanas, pero al verla mejor, se quedo atónito.  
Ella estaba sentada sobre una almohada moviendose de atrás hacía adelante.  
-¿Que haces Alice?-Pregunto muy sonrojado viendo las acciones de ella, aun sabiendo la obviedad del asunto, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que también había comido uno de esos malditos chocolates.  
-¡No sé qué pasa con mi cuerpo, lo siento extraño!-Exclamo Alice sonrojada y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos mientras comenzaba a jadear por la sensación de la almohada frotándose en su parte.  
Oz parecía no soportar verla así y se acerco a ella tomándola de las mejillas. Un poco de la saliva de Alice parecía comenzar a deslizarse lentamente por la comisura de sus labios y Oz la lamió gustosamente hasta llegar a sus labios para luego darle un profundo beso, jugando con la lengua de Alice, tenía un sabor muy diferente al del chocolate que él había tomado.  
Alice jadeaba mientras él la besaba, parecía sentir un extraño impulso que la hizo acercarse lo más que pudo a Oz, apegando su cuerpo con el de él.  
Él alejo lentamente sus bocas, dejando ver un pequeño hilo de saliva. Alice jadeo y se acerco a él para besarlo nuevamente, su cuerpo rogaba estar cerca de él, era horrible pero gustoso a la vez. Un deseo del que ella era victima.  
Oz comenzó a pasar sus manos por las piernas de ella, acariciandolas y subiendo hasta llegar a su falda, de por sí era muy corta, lo cual le ponía más, y la levanto más hasta dejar ver la ropa interior de Alice.  
Ella dejo de estar sentada sobre la almohada y se sentó en una de las piernas de Oz y comenzó a moverse como antes, este se sonrojo a tales acciones.  
-¡No!-Gimoteo Alice deteniendose al instante y él la miro sin entender.  
-¿Qué necesitas, mi pequeña Alice?-Le pregunto Oz dulcemente mientras pasaba su mano a la entrepierna de Alice y con uno de sus dedos le acariciaba la tela de sus bragas, justamente sobre su sexo, estaba algo mojada.  
Alice gimió con molestia, eso le estaba haciendo sentir de maravilla, pero aun no era suficiente.  
Cuando Oz dejo de acariciar, ella lo miro con enorme sonrojo y de manera amenazante.  
-¡Sirviente inútil!-Exclamo y Oz solo la beso profundamente para callarla, empezaba a quitarle la chaqueta y la tiro al suelo, mientras menos ropa tuviera, era mejor.  
Alice se apego a él de nuevo, abrazandolo y besandolo, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y seguía bajando hasta que metió de manera descarada su mano bajo las bragas de Alice, estaba en una posición en la que era más fácil tocarle. Ella gemía al sentir como la tocaba directamente, acariciaba, frotaba y apretaba su clítoris con los dedos.  
Cuando ella parecía no soportar más, Oz se detuvo, saco su mano y dejo de besarla para sonreírle malicioso.  
-¿Por qué te detienes, idiota?-Le pregunto Alice jadeante, Oz no le dijo nada y simplemente comenzó a empujarla para irla acostando sobre la cama, pero no quería, y se sujeto del nudo de la corbata de Oz, deshaciendo y quitandosela de un tirón, y al no tener de que sujetarse, cayo de golpe recostada en la cama.  
-Quédate quieta Alice-Le advirtió dulcemente mientras le arrebataba la roja corbata de las manos y se las ataba a la cabecera de la cama con la misma.  
Alice sollozaba un poco, estaba algo nerviosa, pero movía mucho las piernas intentando pasar la extraña sensación que surgía entre sus piernas.  
Oz comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Alice y la abrió dejando sus senos al descubierto. Coloco su mano sobre uno de ellos y lo apretó con suavidad mientras lo movía despacio, tenían el tamaño suficiente como para caber bien en su mano, estaban firmes y con los pezones duros. Alice gemía con el tacto.  
-¿Quieres más chocolate, Alice?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa picarona, pero ella no dijo nada, ya que él le había dicho que guardase silencio, la sensación de ser la "sirvienta" era emocionante, más bien extasiante. Tomó la bolsita de chocolates, agarró unos muy suaves y los partió a la mitad dejando caer el jarabe con la droga que les había orillado a eso sobre los pechos de Alice, partía otros y hacia una linea que bajo hasta su ombligo y ahí puso un chocolate, partió otro y siguió derramando chocolate hasta que llegara a sus bragas, aun esperaba para quitárselas.  
Le dio un suave beso en el cuello, lo que la hizo estremecer levemente y luego fue bajando hasta su seno derecho y lamió lentamente el jarabe de chocolate, al parecer ya no podía causarle más efecto del que ya tenía, al terminar, siguió por el izquierdo, chupando suavemente, haciendo gritar a Alice de placer, chupaba y mordía con suavidad, su piel estaba tibia y era suave.  
Paro de hacer eso y siguió lamiendo hasta su ombligo y simplemente tiro el chocolate que antes había colocado ahí y continuo bajando, sin avisar, de un tirón se deshizo de las bragas de Alice.  
-Me pregunto que sabor tendrás "tú"-Dijo mirando a Alice la cual aun jadeaba y la comenzaba a sujetar de sus piernas, levantandola un poco y abriéndola de piernas.  
Primero, dio una leve lamida algo tímidamente y Alice reacciono inmediatamente poniéndose muy tensa y arqueandose un poco; continuo lamiendo mas rápido y recorriendola toda. Alice jadeaba, gritaba y gemía descontroladamente por aquella sensación tan sumamente placentera, tiraba fuertemente de sus propias manos intentando liberarlas pero no podía lograrlo, estaba indefensa ante él.  
Hasta que de un largo y fuerte gemido su cuerpo se tenso por completo, y apretaba los puños hasta el momento en que comenzó a relajarse, Alice había experimentado lo que era su primer orgasmo, acabo jadeando muy rápido, casi sin aire.  
-Creo que es mi turno de disfrutar un poco-Le dijo Oz, sentándose sobre la cama y recostando a Alice por completo, aun sujetándola por sus piernas para poder abrirla más y poder acomodarse, entonces bajo el cierre de su pantalón dejando libre su miembro.  
Tenía algo de temor en lastimar a Alice, pero no podía controlarse ya, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de no lastimarla tanto.  
Comenzó a entrar en ella, Alice gimió profundamente, se sentía verdaderamente incomodo, hasta que sintió un tirón en su vientre que la hizo gritar de dolor, hasta el punto de llorar.  
Tiraba de sus manos mientras lloraba y rogaba a Oz que la soltase, pero él solo se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso sobre sus labios calmandola un poco.  
-Tranquila Alice, ya pasara-Le dijo con una sonrisa pero ella seguía llorando.  
-Me duele mucho, Oz-Le dijo en un sollozo y él solo volvió a besarla mientras comenzaba a moverse en el interior de ella.  
Poco a poco el dolor fue pasando siendo reemplazado por el inconfundible placer.  
Alice abrazo la cintura de Oz con sus piernas para profundizar el acto mientras el se movía cada vez mas rápido. Estaba tan húmeda que el deslizarse era muy fácil, pese a lo estrecha que estaba.  
Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo soportar más, ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.  
Alice relajo las piernas jadeante y Oz solo salió del interior de Alice y le soltó las manos.  
El efecto de la droga pasó y los dejo a ambos muy cansados. él acomodo su ropa y dejo su corbata atada a la cabecera de la cama.  
Metió a Alice entre las cobijas y entro con ella y la abrazó.  
-Feliz san Valentín, Alice-Le dijo Oz con una sonrisa tímida, pero ella ya estaba durmiendo.  
Él no lo pensó mucho y la abrazo un poco más fuerte, hasta tenerla muy apegada a él y le acarició el cabello.  
-Quiero… chocolate…-Murmuro ella, y Oz simplemente quedo con un semblante de sorpresa, mirando los chocolates regados por el piso.

* * *

¿Que tal? Horrible, I know(?

como siempre… ¡Muchisimas gracias por leer!

¿Review please?


End file.
